Fils de la magie
by Lara GADREBIC
Summary: Magie magistrat ne peut plus supporter que les sorciers d'entre tu. Elle envoie son fils pour les aider et remettre de l'ordre. Damien arrive en plein milieu de la guerre bien décidé à faire quelques modifications dans les plans des deux camps. Il doit aider Les Malfoy dans leur guerre de famille, trouver les traîtres, rendre un chien, récupérer sa vieille amie, aidé Harry ...


Disclaimer: C'est une fanfiction, tous les personnages et l'univers D'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seul les personnages créés et les idées farfelues qui font cette histoire sont miennes.

Attention: histoire entre hommes. Homophobes veillez faire demi tour. De plus je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

La guerre a commencé plus tôt que Dumbledore l'aurai voulut. Nous sommes en 1996, Harry Potter n'a que 16 ans et pourtant il est en ce moment même dans le château qu'est Poudlard, qui se retrouve entouré de l'armée de Voldemort .

Le directeur à cherché désespérément les horcrux du mage noir et après un long périple est revenu attend pour les détruire avec l'aide du Survivant. Ne laissant plus que Nagini, lui et Voldemort comme seul trace du sorcier.

Le bouclier vient de céder, Neville et Seamus ont exploser le pont et la cour et le château sont pris d'assaut.

Chacun se bat, tandis que Severus Rogue se fait attaquer par Naguini. Voldemort quitter la pièce, et le survivant assiste au dernier moment de son professeur de potion. Ou pas ! Quelques salles plus loin un flash blanc éclaire un grand nombre de combattants aveuglés. Devant tous un jeune homme apparaît, les yeux fermés. Chacun essaye de comprendre comment cette personne est apparue malgré la barrière anti-transplanage. Son regard se pose enfin sur son entourage, un œil chocolat et un autre vert comme l'avada.

\- Mais je ne suis pas au bond endroit bon sang ! Il l'a fait exprès !!

Et sans demander son reste il part vers les cachots. Un mangemort qui vient de reprendre conscience lui lance un impardonnable, mais celui-ci heurte simplement un bouclier et retourne sur son lanceur, qui tombe au sol, le regard vide de vie. L'homme ne semble même pas s'en rendre compte et disparaît dans les couloirs.

Harry le croise rapidement, mais trop concentré sur son objectif il n'y fait même pas attention.

Le sorcier ouvre, ou plutôt détruit la porte des cachots. Il court rapidement et s'accroupit face au corps inerte. Il pose deux doigts sur la carotide, rassuré de percevoir de très faible battements. Il sort une potion de sa poche et fait boire le blesser, de sa seconde main il soigne la morsure par magie sans baguette. La blessure se referme et Severus reprend des couleurs, enfin le peu qu'il avait. L'inconnu n'attend plus longtemps, il soulève le professeur dans ses bras et marche rapidement vers l'infirmerie.

\- J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas changer l'emplacement de l'infirmerie, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça!

Il arrive devant les grandes portes fermées par protection, mais d'un simple signe de tête elles s'ouvrent. Mrs Pomfresh pointe la baguette sur son assaillant, mais la baisse rapidement à la vue de son collègue. L'homme le dépose dans un des lit.

\- Que lui est il arrivé ?!

\- Morsure de Naguini, je l'ai soigné mais il va sûrement dormir longtemps.

\- Merci, mais qui êtes vous ?

\- Damien, j'expliquerai le reste plus tard, je vais sûrement venir avec d'autres blessés.

L'infirmière se contente de montrer son accord et Damien repart vers le champ de bataille. Des sort fusent dans tous les sens, mais il ne s'en soucis pas, fixé sur son but et les paroles de son père. Il sort une montre à gousset. Au même moment une grande explosion retentie. Le jeune sorcier accourt et repère ceux qu'il cherchait. Deux têtes rousses bien connues des habitants de Poudlard. George Weasley repousse les mangemorts, protégeant son frère au sol, sous quelques décombres.

\- George !!

Le dénommé tourne son regard et se sens soulagé sans savoir pourquoi. Damien les rejoins . Il se place à côté de Fred et commence les soins, Georges continu de les protéger mais il commence à s'épuiser. Damien lui attrape la main, tout en soignant Fred.

\- Lance un protego !

George s'exécute. Un bouclier les entoure, un second se superpose au dessus du premier. Le roux s'étonne de ce résultats, tout en ressentant la magie de l'inconnu traverser son corps pour rejoindre sa baguette. L'état du frère stable, il se relève.

\- Prends ton frère, on va traverser pour aller à l'infirmerie.

George l'écoute, malgré qu'un nombre incalculable de question peuplent maintenant son cerveau. Ils traversent les allées, Damien protégeant les jumeaux, parfois prenant lui même les sorts. Ils arrivent enfin, les jumeaux sont installés sur un lit et Fred est pris en charge. George se tourne vers Damien. Le visage en larme, le stresse des combats ne lui permettaient pas de se rendre compte qu'il avait failli perdre son frère.

\- Merci ! Merci ! Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez!

Damien lui sourit tendrement et pose sa main dans les cheveux. Il retire vite sa main et repart.

George se tourne vers Mrs Pomfresh.

\- Poppy ? C'est qui ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, il a ramené Severus et maintenant vous deux, il a simplement dit qu'il s'appelle Damien.

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard il revient avec Nymphadora. Ils l'aident à la soigner et Damien fini par repartir une nouvelle fois, mais George l'arrête.

\- Je viens avec toi !

Damien se tourne pour refuser, mais les deux orbes bleus pleine de détermination le dissuade bien vite. Il soupire et fini par attraper son bras.

\- Bien mais tu fais exactement ce que je te dis de faire et sans protester !

\- Comme une lumière.

Damien sourit à la réponse, il n'y a bien que lui pour de telle réponse en pleine guerre. Il se dirige vers un place de Poudlard, en passant ils croisent le rassemblement et George aperçoit pourquoi tous se sont rassemblés. Agrid enchaîné tient Harry inerte dans ses bras. Il fait volte face pour allait aider son ami, mais une main l'arrête rapidement.

\- On n'a pas le temps, George !

\- Pas le temps ! MAIS IL A BESOIN DE NOUS !

\- George ! On doit faire quelque chose, laisse le gérer.

Le roux ne comprend pas. Harry est évanoui ou même peut être mort et on lui demande de ne rien faire. Il est sur le point de s'énerver, mais Damien prend les devant, il l'attrape au niveau du bassin et le hisse sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac.

\- On a pas le temps ! Pour info, il n'est pas mort.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir !? Et puis lâches moi!

Mais Damien se contente de resserrer sa prise sur le corps. Ils passent dans un chemin vide de personne, jusqu'à tomber sur une nouveau combat. Une femme face à un homme protégeant un adolescent.

\- Vous n'êtes que des traîtres !

\- Vous vous trompez ma chère, nous n'avons jamais était de son côté. Nous marquez pour être sûr que l'on ne voit pas Dumbledore ! C'est toi la traître ! Te faire ce monstre alors que tu m'as juré fidélité.

\- Le contrat est rompus depuis longtemps !

Le deux adultes s'envoient des sorts plus vicieux les un que les autres. Mais la blonde fini par tomber au sol comme une simple statue de pierre. L'adulte se retourne vers le plus jeune.

\- Draco !!

\- Je ne pouvais pas la laisser te tuer !

Lucius Malfoy prend son fils dans ses bras, lui demandant mainte fois pardon. Damien et George se rapprochent des deux hommes, aussitôt Lucius pointe sa baguette sur eux.

\- Ne bougez plus !

\- Nous sommes avec vous Lord Malfoy.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

\- Ça !

Il se rapproche d'un seul coup des deux blonds et pose sa main sur le front du chef de famille et l'homme se retrouve projeté dans les pensées de l'inconnu. Il en ressort tout aussi vite. Draco regarde Son père puis Damien et remarque enfin.

\- Potter ?!!

\- Je préfère Damien.

Le jeune semble perplexe mais garde ses pensées pour plus tard. Damien leur demande de rejoindre Mrs Pomfresh en leur d'enfant un mot avec sa signature magique. Ils se séparent rapidement.

Il arrive sur la place centrale de Poudlard. Rapidement ils se placent derrière des décombres. George se retrouve contre le torse du sorcier. Mais très vite la place est prise par un combat, Harry et Voldemort se retrouvent face à face. Un combat commence entre les deux adversaires. Harry contre comme il peut mais on voit bien la différence d'expérience entre les deux ennemis. Le Gryffondor reçoit un doloris et s'en est trop pour George qui sur le point de le rejoindre, Damien le retient une nouvelle fois, le tirant vers lui ce qui les fait basculer en arrière.

\- Bon sang ! Fais taire ton impatiente de Gryffondor et arrête de gigoter, ai un peu confiance en ton ami !

Harry et Tom se lance un sort chacun et une nouvelle fois leur sort s'emmêlent. Mais cette fois le sort de Voldemort faibli. Et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi la baguette de Sureau finit par le brûler et le sort rompus, celui d'Harry le frappe de plein fouet. Son corps tombe au sol, froid et sans vie, le regard complètement vide. Voldemort n'est plus.

Le petit brun, épuisé tombe au sol et fini par s'évanouir après avoir utilisé autant de magie. Damien relâche le roux qui accoure vers le survivant.

\- Harry !!!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est juste épuisé magiquement.

Damien prend le plus petit dans ses bras et montre à George la baguette de Voldemort lui demandant de la prendre. Ils se dirigent discrètement vers le centre de la place, les combats continus. Le sorcier se place au centre des escaliers, Harry toujours dans ses bras, il demande à Weasley de lui lancer un Sonorus.

\- Sorciers et sorcières ! Voldemort est mort, vous avez perdu le combat mangemorts. Rendez vous !

A cette annonce un grand nombre de sorcier arrêtèrent le combat. Mais le reste, bien décider à rester libre les sort fusèrent et certain prirent la fuite. Les aurores se chargèrent d'attraper les derniers encore libre. Damien et George peuvent enfin rejoindre les autres à l'infirmerie. Peu à peu le château se vide de ses assaillants, les élèves et familles se rassemblent pour voir les blesser, se rassurer. Les blessés sont aidés et soignés, les mort rassemblés et découverts par les autres. Tout le stresse de la guerre retombe pour laisser place à la tristesse et la fatigue. Les larmes de joie, de rage et de chagrin recouvre le visage de chacun, même les plus forts d'entre tous. Un tournant de l'histoire de la magie vient de se terminer et une nouvelle ère commence.

Le héros de la guerre, toujours inconscient se retrouve dans la salle des blessés. Damien le dépose sur un des lit et incante dans une langue complexe. Les blessures d'Harry se referment peu à peu, le sang disparaît. Après plusieurs potions il le laisse et se tourne vers tout le monde. Tous le regardent, intrigués par leur sauveur pour certain. Severus Rogue, enfin réveillé et dans sa grâce légendaire commence.

\- Qui êtes vous !?

Le ton froid et distant montre qu'il n'a aucune confiance en lui, et sa main crispée au dessus de sa baguette accentue la crainte qui se reflète dans ses yeux. Mais l'inconnu ne montre aucun sentiments. Il se contente d'une petit révérence.

\- Je suis Damien. Je ne suis pas contre vous, ne vous en faites pas.

\- Severus calmez vous, c'est ce jeune homme qui vous a sauvé.

Le professeur se retourne vers L'infirmière, son visage montrant tout son étonnement. La guerre et sa douleur fait qu'il ne garde même plus son air habituellement froid. Lorsque Damien l'a aidé il était complètement dans les vapes, impossible de s'en souvenir. Cette fois c'est Remus Lupin qui demande.

\- Vous avez aidé Severus, et vous êtes arrivé vers moi et Dora pour nous protéger. Vous avez fait de même avec les jumeaux et Harry. Vous semblez nous connaître, le château aussi, mais nous, nous ne savons rien de vous.

\- Vu comme ça, effectivement je vous dois quelques explications.

\- Quelques ! Tout plutôt!

Ron qui vient de voir son meilleur ami rentrer dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu, en plus George qui était avec eux. Il n'aime vraiment pas ne pas savoir ce qui se passe. Voyant qu'ils sont tous à l'écoute, Damien s'installe sur la chaise à côté du lit d'Harry. Chacun le détail. Une silhouette fine et élancée, ne dépassant pas les jumeaux, des épaules carrées, une chevelure Ébènes retenu par une lanière. Une peau légèrement hâlée qui fait ressortir ses yeux verrons en amandes. Le visage, et l'œilert rappel quelque chose à Remus et Severus.

\- Bien, Je suis Damien Potter.


End file.
